Kiss Me Where It Hurts
by ImmaSlytherout
Summary: Love can always find a way... even if that way isn't very pretty. (Destiel!)
1. Chapter 1

Castiel tightens the tie so that the knot lies at the base of his throat, twisting it around slightly until it reaches the prime spot. He pulls the tail tightly before flipping down the collar, smoothing one hand down the base of the tie, admiring his handiwork.

"You look like a loser."

Castiel looks up to see his sister leaning against the doorframe to his room, her arms crossed underneath her bosom, a smirk playing across her painted lips. "You look like a loser." Castiel mocks back, sticking his tongue out at her. She laughs and pushes herself off the frame, coming into the room as Castiel turned around to face her.

"I hate that we have to do this every week."

"Well, it is church Anna. Besides, you know how dad is."

Anna lets out a gentle scoff as she sits down on his bed. "I know, but I hate it. I love church, and I love God, but do I really have to suffocate myself in these restraining clothes?" Castiel glances down at the exposed knees from Anna's dress before looking back to her, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, that is _so_ restraining."

"Oh shut up."

She says playfully, laughing quietly. Castiel opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted when he heard his mother calling for him and his sister to come downstairs, and to hurry quickly or else they would be late to church. The two siblings exchanged a similar look before leaving, Castiel pulling the door shut behind him.

Anna led the two down the stairs, making jokes causing Castiel to laugh and she smiled widely at the sight of her mother, who was wearing a black maxi dress, her dark brown hair twisted into a bun, pearls adorning her ears and collarbone.

"Mom, you look beautiful."

Castiel complimented, shoving his hands into his slack pockets. His mother smiled beautifully and walked closer to him, reaching out a hand to straighten his suit jacket. "Oh Castiel, you look so handsome. I wish you would dress like this all the time instead of in those holey jeans." His mother shook her head, tsking quietly. "I don't even know how you can call them pants with all those holes in them. Honestly, I wish you were a more respectable Christian boy." Castiel grabbed his mother's hands to stop her constant pestering.

"Ah but mom, if I dressed like this all the time, then it would make church less special, now wouldn't it? It wouldn't be considered dressing up, instead it would just be me dressing."

Castiel's mother let out a small laugh as she gently pushed his shoulder. "Oh Castiel, you're so…" She shook her head again. "I don't even know. And Anna, what would your father say about that dress?" Anna scoffed and looked down at her outfit. "What's wrong with it?"

Castiel looked at the dress as well and while he thought it was perfectly fine, he could see why his mother would be concerned; the dress was a deep red with a black collar, a triangle shaped cut out in the midsection, and ended just above the knee. It paired beautifully with her crimson lips and her fiery red hair, her long nails painted black and fingers decorated with silver. Castiel's mother shook her head, putting a hand firmly on her hip. "Young lady, I- "

"Come on guys, we're going to be la- Anna Clare Novak, what in God's name are you wearing?"

Castiel's father had interrupted his mother when he came in from the garage, car keys in hand, stopping at the sight of his daughter. Anna rolled her eyes and looked down to her outfit once more. "What is so wrong with my outfit?"

"Young lady, I want you to go change right now."

"But-!"

"Right now!"

Anna let out a huff but turned towards the stairs, walking up them slowly. "And hurry up! We're late enough as it is!" His father called, gripping the keys tighter in his hand. Once Anna was out of sight, his father sighed and turned to his mother, who shrugged in a silent response. "Castiel, get inside the car, we're late." His father commanded, not looking at him. Castiel knew that this command was really so he could have a moment alone with his mother, and therefore took the command.

Once inside the car, Castiel loosened the tie settled on his throat; he always hated dressing up like this every week for church, it always made him feel fake and it just didn't match his personal style. Castiel let out a small sigh and rested his forehead against the window, watching as his breath fogged up the glass. He didn't want to go to church; hell, he barely believed in "God". The only reason he went was so that way his parents would get off his back and leave him alone for the rest of the week; not that it stopped his dad from making abusive comments or his mom from shaking her head whenever she saw Castiel dress the way he normally did, but that was besides the point. They normally left him alone, as long as he went to church, pretended to be the good 'ol Christian boy, and make sure that no one could see how broken their family really was.

The door leading into the garage from the kitchen opened and Anna came out, her arms crossed and a pout heavy upon her painted lips; she had changed out from her red dress and instead put on a black dress with white lace around the collar and sleeves. Her red lipstick was exchanged for a soft pink and the silver adorning her fingers changed to a simple ring.

Fake indeed.

Anna quickly joined Castiel in the car, slamming the door shut behind her as their parents walked out of the house. "I hate that we do this every week." Anna mumbled, slumping in her seat. Castiel opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted when his father opened the passenger door to the car, allowing Castiel's mother to get inside before walking over to the driver's side. He soon started up the car and his mother turned on the radio, turning it down so that the soft gospel music could be heard, but wasn't overwhelming the conversation that would soon come.

"Anna, I do not understand why you thought that dress was appropriate for God's house. You should know better than that."

"Dad, God loves me regardless of what I'm wearing; why shouldn't he love what he created? He created the dress, he created me, therefore I think he wanted me to wear it."

Castiel let out a small laugh, making his father look at him through the rear view mirror with a frown. Castiel put his hands up in a mock surrender, grinning at his sister. "I dunno dad, she's got a point." He said, giving Anna a small wink. She smiled back at him as his father let out a sigh of disappointment, shaking his head.

"Come on you guys, let's not fight on the Lord's day. Let us all just enjoy everyone's company and be one with God."

Castiel's mother broke through, smiling gently at her two children and her husband. Castiel could barely hold back a scoff; the Lord's day? Being one with God?

 _There's a very different man I'd like to be one with._

Castiel thought to himself, smiling slightly. There was another reason why Castiel allowed his parents to drag him to church every Sunday, even though he despised it with a burning passion.

It was all for the preacher's son.

 **Hey everyone!**

 **So yes, I know I'm supposed to be working on Sex Isn't Relevant Until You Put Your Hands Down My Pants, but I'm currently waiting for Perdition Raiser to finish her chapter, and then I thought of this story, so I'm going to do both! Woohoo!**

 **What did you guys think of this chapter? I have a lot of plans for this one and I'm so excited to get it out there! Let me know your thoughts by leaving a review!**

 **Please make sure you follow this story if you want to read more about what's going to happen, and be sure to favorite it if you already like it!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	2. Chapter 2

The door slams shut behind Castiel as he steps out of the car, his family falling silently behind him. Nerves suddenly flooded Castiel's body as he approached the church, the satisfying crunch of the gravel beneath his feet giving him silent encouragement. The preacher's son was already outside the stairs of the church, greeting people with a smile and extending his hand for them to shake; Castiel could feel his heart pounding against the cage in his chest as he got closer and closer to the boy he had been in love with for two years already. With the boy's long, sandy brown hair and hazel eyes that shone in the light of the sun streaming in through the glass stain windows, legs that went on for miles and arms thicker than Castiel's neck, it was hard _not_ to be in love with him; even if he was a Godly Man.

Castiel flinched slightly when a hand clapped on his shoulder and he looked up to see his father, a wide grin spreading on his face as his eyes gazed in the direction of the other church people; a silent reminder to keep Castiel's mouth shut and be seen, not heard. Castiel mentally rolled his eyes but put on a smile, as it was easier to do that than to disobey his dad.

"Good morning Sam."

Castiel greeted, extending his hand towards the man he was in love with and giving him his (hopefully) most charming smile. Sam smiled back and took the extended hand, giving it a firm shake. "Castiel, good morning. Welcome back to the house of God. If you have a spare moment, I would actually like to introduce you to someone." Confusion cleared away the happy fog that had begun to cover Castiel's mind at the sound of his name rolling off of Sam's tongue (and broke through the intense scene that was beginning). "Yeah, who is it?" Castiel asked, curiousity overcoming his disappointment. Sam just smiled and took Castiel's hand ( _There must be a God above, and he must be looking down on me with a smile if Sam Winchester is holding my hand_ ), dragging him insdie the church and weaving throughout the crowded pewes. Sam stopped right in front of the alter, where a man was standing, his back to Castiel. Sam tapped on his shoulder and the man turned around.

And suddenly, everything stopped.

The man was shorter than Sam, but not by much. His short hair framed the edges of his face perfectly and the light brownness of the strands complemented his green eyes beautifully. His eyes shone like light through an emerald, and his pink lips were perfectly full. His face was nearly perfectly symmetrical, and his bowlegs made Castiel weak in the knees. The man's tongue darted out to wet his lips, making Castiel swallow harshly and he smiled at Castiel, his teeth perfectly straight and white.

"Castiel, this is my brother, Dean. He's home visiting from his first year of college."

Castiel cocked his head in Sam's direction, but his eyes never left Dean. "I didn't know you had a brother." He commented, giving Dean a once over. Dean chuckled and put his hands in his slack pockets. "That's because I just recently moved back. I was living in North Carolina Tennasee for about a year before coming back home for college. I'm living in the dorms, but I felt like coming home." As Dean talked he reached forward and ruffled Sam's hair, making Sam laugh. Snapping out of his daze, Castiel stuck out his hand and smiled widely at Dean.

"Well Dean, I'm Castiel. It's nice to meet you."

Dean took the hand and, just like his brother, gave it two hard pumps before withdrawing his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you; Sam has told me so much about you over the last two years and I was anxious to finally meet the best friend of my little brother." Castiel knew that he should have felt his heart go wild at the mention of Sam talking about him to his family, but Castiel felt nothing but dryness in his throat. "Well, I do try my best to keep Sam out of trouble." Sam snorted quietly and punched Castiel in the shoulder. "Oh please Cas, it's me who's keeping you out of trouble. If it wasn't for me, you'd be in jail by now." Castiel laughed softly and nodded, feeling his face flush.

"Well, I'd love to keep talking, but I have to go help Dad with the sermon before the service starts. Castiel, if you would be interested, maybe you can stay a little longer after the service and we can talk better?" Castiel nodded, smiling gently at the older man. "Yeah, that would be nice." Dean smiled once more before walking past Sam and Castiel, placing his hand on Sam's shoulder as he passed.

Have you ever seen someone and knew as soon as you saw them that something amazing was going to happen? That you saw them, and suddenly you could see every laugh, every kiss, every smile passed by unknowingly. You could see every fight, every word yelled with anger, every heart breaking moment. You knew right away that this person was both a poision, and a cure. You saw them, and immediately thought, _This is them. The one I've been looking for when I wasn't even looking._ You heard their voice, and suddenly you could see yourself holding hands, a soft kiss under the shower of rain, the sweet nothings whispered in silent moments. You saw them, and knew immediately that this person would either be your heaven or your hell. You saw them, and knew that this could only end in heartbreak, you saw them and knew that they would only cause you pain, unhappiness, agony. You saw them, and knew that nothing good would come from this.

And yet, you jump right in.

As Castiel watched Dean walk away, he could feel his two year unrequited love fade away, and instead the feeling of hopelessness and freedom take it's place.

 **Hey everyone!**

 **Are you enjoying this so far? I know, it's so gay and it's only gonna get gayer. I hope you're ready for it, because I totally am. Also, if you are reading this story as well as Sex Isn't Relevant Until You Put Your Hand Down My Pants, I want you to know that we ARE working on it, we haven't forgotten it. Liz is super busy right now, but she's trying as hard as she can to get it out, so just be patient!**

 **I wanted to give a Big thank you to thatwritermadeofpotatoes for reviewing the last chapter! You're the best!**

 **Finally, if you're enjoying this story, please be sure to review and give me your thoughts! If you want to read more, be sure to follow the story so you can get notifications when I update, and be sure to favorite it if you like it!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


End file.
